Discovering My Fate
by Midnight-LunarEclipse
Summary: One minute I was dreaming about some guy telling me about my journey, now my parents are dead and I'm lost. I look around, and a white castle stood there. My head jolted in pain, and a foggy memory appeared. I was young, and I've been here before. But how? A voice is speaking out to me, and I ran as fast as I could towards the castle. RikuxOC and Implied/Slight SoraxKairi/Sokai
1. Dive to the HeartRight?

**_Hello. My Pokémon fans are probably going to get mad at me for making this story, but I couldn't resist. This is my Kingdom Hearts story, and I hope you like it. Just a fair warning, I won't be updating this story much because I need to focus on my other one a bit more, but I will be uploading. Also, I recommend going to my profile if you really understand my description of the "circular platforms." I have pictures there. _**

**_Anyway, enjoy._**

* * *

'_I feel like I'm falling….. Falling….. Huh?'_

I felt myself shift so now I feel like I'm standing, which feels pretty weird, almost as if I was flying. Even though it was hard, I slowly opened my eyes and that's when I noticed two things that were majorly wrong. First, I actually _am_ falling, but rather slowly. Second, I'm falling towards a small speck of light.

Before I can question anything else, like how I got here or where I was, I noticed the light was getting larger, and it started to take shape. The closer I got, the more detailed it seemed. After a few more feet, I realized it was a circular platform.**  
**

It was colored blue; dark blue around the edge of the platform and light blue and green outlining the inner circle. On the bottom left side of the platform had a woman with blue hair, a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. Where the intersecting straps are located is odd silver badge. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. This lady also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same way. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

Slightly to the right of her and a little more upwards were six more circles. Two of them were blue; one was orange, and the other's light green, however, all of them have a star-shaped pendant inside. The other two circles had faces inside. The face with the light green background was a picture of a boy with spiky blond hair, and he had his eyes closed and head down. The other face with the orange background had dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and a black shirt. He also had this worried glare look, which kind of worried me.

As I got closer to the platform and to the faces, I had this weird feeling in my stomach, as I knew these people, especially the young man, and they make me happy. But…I don't know them. I've never seen them in my life.

Finally, when I made my landing, three different objects flashed in front of me; the one to my left was a staff, like the ones magicians use. The one on my right was a black and red shield with the insignia of a mouse on the front. And finally, the object directly in front of me was a sword with a yellow handle.

'_Okay,' _I thought to myself, _'I'm dreaming.'_

I walked up towards the sword, and a voice said to me, "The power of a warrior. Invincible power. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

I looked around to find the owner of the voice, but I was all by myself.

'_Yup, defiantly dreaming.' _I thought.

I looked at the sword again, and I had this small feeling of desire for it and I thought, _'Invincible power… power of a warrior.'_

Since me getting bullied three times a day is normal, this sounds like a pretty good deal. I took the sword in my hand, but nothing happened. No fancy explosions or boost of strength. I felt the same, which is pretty sad.

I shook my head and I noticed something that most people will refer to as a 'problem'. The staff and the shield suddenly disappeared, and in their places stood two black little…things. I mean, to be truthful, they were actually pretty adorable. Both looked the same; both had circular heads, yellow glowing eyes, two long twisted antennas on their heads, three-fingered claws, and they were completely black.

I would've hugged one, except for two small problems. First, I had this strange fear of them, like almost traumatizing fear, and secondly, one of them tried to claw my face off.

I managed to jump away easily, but they came at me again. I dodged and dodged, but they always came back. My fear level was rising, and before I could go into shock, I did the natural thing. As one of them jumped, I swung the sword I still had in my hands as hard as I could. As soon as the sword touched the creature, it dissolved into smoke. Before I could regain back my senses, the other one attacked. I swiped my sword, and that one dissolved as well.

I looked around, hoping there weren't any more and hoping I could wake up from this dream already. Suddenly, a stairway appeared to my left. It was smooth, but it curved upwards. From my end it was still blue, but as it went higher, the color got lighter, and it became green. I looked around again, and I decided to go up the path because personally, I don't feel like fighting those creatures again.

I ran as fast as I could, and luckily for me, I made it to the second platform. Compared to the first platform I was on, this second one was a lot more cheery to say the least.

The edge of the platform is light green, and the inside is darker with white designs on them. On the right side of the platform was the blonde haired boy. His face looked completely the same, right down to where he had his head down. His attire was beyond strange; his jacket is half white and half black, making seem like a Yin-and-Yang thing. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated; and he's wearing what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants seem like caprice pants and are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband. Similar to the blue haired girl, he has black two crisscrossed straps against his chest along with the odd silver medal where the straps intersect. His shoes seemed to be armored version of regular shoes. He is also wielding a weird Key shaped weapon. He seemed to be in a mix between sleeping and leaning against the side of the platform. And he's holding his weapon in a weird way, as if he was holding the weapon backwards.

Beside his body and a little more upwards was a large circle, and in it had seven smaller circles. Six of the circles seemed to be surrounding one circle, and the six were in a patter on blue and orange. The one circle in the middle is just green. And all have the same star pendant on them. Below the boy seemed to be a desert place, with mountains.

I walked over towards the boy's face to get a better view of him. From what I see, he seems young, about two years older than me. And the more I thought about it, the more it seems like he's sleeping.

Suddenly, I felt something behind me. I pulled the sword in front of me and prepared for an attack, but it never came. Instead, a large door stood in front of me. It was beautiful—if you can call a door that.

It was about eight feet high, and it seemed to be made of Oak wood. It was one of those doors you see at a mansion. The edges of the door were colored pale pink, and at the top was a stain glass image of what seems to be a crescent moon. The handles were surrounded by gold designs that spread in the direction the door moves in.

The same voice as I heard before spoke out, _"The door has opened. It has yet to be closed. You must decide. Do you want to continue on with your journey? Or do you wish to stay here?"_

Okay, creepy voice is at it again, making me choose between one thing or the other. Hmm…to be truthful, I'd rather stay put and risk the darkness creatures. But when I turned to look at the boys sleeping face, I felt a tug in my chest. I knew what I had to do.

What was my journey exactly? I had no clue, but it looks like I'm about to find out.

As I walked towards the door, the voice echoed out, _"Be careful. Beyond this door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid."_

'_Thanks for the good advice, Creepy Voice.' _I thought back sarcastically.

I stopped walking towards it, and the voice seemed to sigh at me, _"Don't stop walking…"_

I giggled a bit and rolled my eyes. I decided to have one last look of the place, and my eyes lingered on the boy. I placed a small smile on my face and continued walking towards the door. As soon as I placed my hands on the door, it opened, but the other side just showed the same platform.

I walked through it and I thought bitterly_, "Wow, tricked by the Creepy Voice. What's next? This platform crumbling away?"_

And of course, that's exactly what happened next. The ground started shaking rather violently. I cursed and turned around to see the platform shattering and falling.

"_Just great."_

Then, I fell along with the shattered pieces of the platform. At first, it seemed like I was diving at seventy mile per hour towards an endless abyss, but then I started to slow down. I noticed that I was diving head first into another platform. Big surprise there.

I slowed down, so now I was falling gently. I flipped myself so now I was standing. As I got closer, the details of the platform began to show, and I felt my heart beat way too fast for my own good.

The edge of the platform was bright orange, and the inside had an orange and white design. The guy on the platform was a young man, the same man who was in that girl's platform. He looks the same, except he exchanged the worried look for a brooding look.

He was glaring straight ahead, his sapphire eyes and with his right hand he held that weird key shaped weapon, but his seems more metallic that the other ones I saw and he seems to be leaning on it.

He's wearing a skin-tight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular and his pants are a hakama –which are traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats. His belt is tied like an obi-sash. His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom and he has dark brown and gold armored boots. He's also wearing a plain black wristband on his right arm and he's wearing amour on his left arm that reaches from his shoulder all the way to the to the bottom of his hand. His intersecting straps are like the other two, except his are red and seem more like crisscrossed suspenders. Also, instead of the other two people I've seen, his medal is gold and he doesn't hear it on his straps, but on his obi-sash.

When I saw the man's face, a tear streaked down my face. I felt myself wanting to cry, as if he was dead and I was mourning at his grave. But why? I don't know him.

Sure, he looks like me. We have the same colored skin and same face shape, but everything else is different. My hair is black and it reaches midback and I have edgy bangs to cover my stormy grey eyes. But the longer I looked at him, the more I felt the need to mourn.

To the left of his body was a dark orange circle, and inside that circle were seven more mini circles. Three of them were orange, one was green, one was blue and they all had the star pendent in them. The other two showed the faces of the blonde boy and the girl. Now that I'm seeing more details, I noticed that the girl's eyes are also sapphire blue, like her hair. The blonde boy is finally awake in this platform, and he appears to be screaming something and his eyes were blue as well. He and the girl were looking in the direction of where the young man is glaring.

Underneath the man and the circles was a castle. It was beautiful, and majestic. It was mostly colored white, but it has some colors and the castle seemed kind of… lopsided.

I landed gently and looked around, waiting for something big and dangerous to happen. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but before I could get comfortable, another voice spoke out to me. It wasn't the usual voice making me choose between this and that; this voice is much different, deeper and distinct and….familiar.

The Voice said to me, _"Your time here is at an end."_

I don't know why, but the waterworks started and I felt myself trying to fight back tears. I blinked them away and looked around. I expected to find nobody, but again, I was proven wrong. Behind me was the young man with dark brown hair.

He was transparent, almost like a ghost. He grinned at me and walked towards me. I've never been afraid of ghosts in my entire life, but something about this guy scared me senseless. When he was just a few feet away from me, I couldn't help but take a step back.

The man raised an eyebrow and asked, _"You do remember me, right?"_

The tone in his voice was light, as if he was messing around with me. My head jolted in pain, and I dropped my sword to hold my head. The man tried to grab me, but he seemed to forget that he wasn't physical, so his hand went straight through me. The pain subsided, but the feeling of sadness and desire filled its place. I looked up at the man, who was a good five inches taller than me, and I tried hard to keep the tears inside.

'_Why am I crying damn it?!'_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head and replied, "Sorry…"

He didn't seem surprised or shocked. He simply nodded while keeping the grin on. He replied, _"Yeah, I figured."_

He then looked at me from head to toes. Before I could react to that he said, _"You've gotten so tall…."_

"I'm sorry, "I replied in a thick voice, "But who are you?"

The man smirked at me, _"I'm a person from your past, present, and future."_

"That explains a lot." I blurted out.

I wish I didn't say that, because as soon as I did, I covered my mouth with my hands. I expected him to get mad at me or something, but he just smiled instead.

He chuckled, _"I see you still have your sarcastic side."_

I looked at him straight in the eyes, and happiness seemed to fill them, but something else as well….was it guilt?

I shook that thought away and asked again, "Please. Jokes aside, who are you?"

However, the man winked at me, _"Well, you used to call me Bear."_

"But that's the thing, "I retorted, "I _don't _remember that. And I don't know you."

Suddenly, what felt like a mini earthquake happened. I looked at the man and he was giving me a sad smile. His reply was, _"Your journey begins today."_

The next thing I knew, everything disappeared in a swirl of colors and the sound of a thunder exploding in my ears.


	2. Heartless?

_**Hello again everybody. Just to let you know that I am writing, and that I'll try to get into the habit of writing again. Okay, if any of my Pokémon fans are reading this (and I am going to upload it on my story Timeless) I have an update: I'm going through some major writer's block and I'm putting that story on hiatus. This story, on the other hand, I've been very inspired with and I've decided to dedicate my time to a story I could write more easily. I will try to get ideas for Timeless, but expect a hiatus for about a month or so. **_

_**Anyway, This story I'm uploading about once per week or two, depending how much AP and Honors homework I have -.- Yeah, school is a pain. **_

_**Finally, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or most of these characters other than Skylar, her parents, and her brothers Mathew and Tommy. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**(P.S. This story is mostly gonna be written in Sky's point of view, unless there's a special scene that needs to be shown without Sky. Anyway, enjoy!)**_

* * *

I woke up with a jolt so big that I hit my knees against the desk I was sitting in. My eyes were still blurry from drowsiness, but I could see a few things. I saw that I was still in school and I was in my History class; my three best friends sitting to my right were staring at me-and I'm pretty sure one of them is trying not to laugh at me-I also saw the school bully roll his eyes at me, and I saw my teacher standing at my desk with a ruler in his hands.

_'Oh damn it.'_ I cursed mentally.

"Miss Skylar." He said in his threatening voice.

I sighed, "Mr. Hakamoto."

"Would you like to explain to me why you are sleeping?"

"Well Sir, I usually sleep when I'm tired."

The class snorted to hold their laughter, and Mr. Hakamoto's yellow eyes narrowed and bore into my grey eyes. You see, Mr. Hakamoto is a 90-year-old with translucent skin, yellow eyes, and a nasty attitude. Ever since I got this class, he's marked me and my best friends as Enemy #1s.

Anyway, Mr. Hakamoto breathed, "If you go out of line again I will make sure summer school will be dreadful. Understood?"

As much as I actually enjoy summer school, his threat means that I'm going to be spending the entire month with him. Not fun. As he walked away, I replied back, "Crystal clear."

I saw him twitch in annoyance, but he continued to walk towards the front of the class. How he saw me asleep since I sit way in the back beats me.

Mr. Hakamoto straightened the white lab coat he always wears and said, "Well, before Miss Skylar made quite a commotion, I was explaining that even though this is the last day of school, you shouldn't slack off from your work…"

After that, I just blocked everything out he said. I looked around the classroom; everybody is still wearing the uniform of a white button up shirt, striped yellow and black skirts or plaid black and yellow pants and a yellow tie.

I turned to look at my desk, and the dream flashed before my eyes again.

_'Was it…just a dream? Or more?' _I thought as the image of the young man flashed before me.

I blinked hard to get it out of my mind, but that just made the tears want to fall more. I clutched my fists to get my feelings under control. I took a deep breath and looked ahead again. Mr. Hakamoto was droning on about how High School is only gonna get harder and that we're going to miss this school. Yeah right.

I look over and my best friends were staring at me. The boy with sandy blond hair had his eyebrows raised at me. The boy with spiky black hair was giving me a worried expression. And finally, the girl with light brown wavy hair mouthed to me _'You Okay?'_

I smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up and nodded. The blond boy shrugged, the black-haired boy tore his eyes away from me, still worried, and the girl pointed at me in a gesture that meant "We're-talking-later."

I shrugged at her and looked away. A few tables away was the school bully. He was giving me an amused look, and I just glared at him. I hate how he thinks he's a God sent savior, when in fact he's the one picking on everybody smaller than him.

I looked away as Mr. Hakamoto finished, "So, I have high expectation for each and every one of you. Even if some of you," he gave a pointed look at me and my friends, "Don't show it, I believe that you can show greatness."

I think that was about the nicest thing he's ever said.

As if it were fate, the bell rang. Most of the people cheered and through their papers in the air and ran out the door. The only one who remained was me, my friends, and the teacher. We all sweat dropped together.

I packed up my stuff and walked towards my friends. After they were ready, we all walked out and away from the last death glare from Mr. Hakamoto.

After walking out the door of this wretched school, the blond hair boy smirked at me and said, "So Sky, did Mr. Hakamoto make you cry with his insults?"

I turned to glare at him, but before I could say anything remotely horrible, the girl gasped, "Hayner! You know that's not true."

"She's right Hayner." added the boy with black hair.

Hayner glared back at the two and scoffed, "Alright, Alright. Happy Sky?"

I ignored him and looked at the other two and replied, "Thanks Olette and Pence."

Olette smiled at me and Pence just gave me a slight nod. I then noticed from the corner of my eye hat Hayner nudged Pence, and Pence just looked away. Right before I could turn and ask what was that about, Olette ringed her arm around mine and forced me to walk faster than the boys. I knew what this meant, and I'm not going to like it.

"So… first thing's first, why were you nearly crying in class today?" Olette asked.

Images swarmed my vision—me falling from the platforms, the faces of the people on the platforms, and the dude who looks like me—and I just shook my head and replied, "A dream. A dream I had."

Olette nodded at me in understanding. Ever since we met a few years back, along with Pence and Hayner, they've known how…extraordinary I am. I can read people's minds, which was how I met Olette. She was crying and when she refused to say anything to me, an image filled my mind where she was sad because her father left her family. When I told Olette, she was shocked, but ever since that day, we've been really close friends. That was also the day I met Pence and Hayner, because they were Olette's friends first. Hayner wasn't nice, but after a while of arguing, he accepted the fact that I'm a part of the group, and he's a surprisingly good listener. Pence accepted me right away, and when I say right away, I mean _right away_. I also have realistic dreams about people I don't know. Usually they're about a boy with brown spiky hair, a talking duck, and a talking dog. The first time I told them of this, they totally believed me. Well, I guess it's easier to believe about freaky dreams than mind readers.

Anyway, Olette then said, "Was about them again?"

"No," I sighed, "This was different."

She smiled at me as she said, "Well, it's just a dream. It can't hurt you."

"True that."

We walked a bit farther up ahead and Olette said slyly, "So…It seemed like Pence was really worried about you."

"Yeah, "I replied indifferently as we stopped for Pence and Hayner to catch up since they were left way behind, almost down the entire block, "That's what friends do."

"You know what I mean."

Here was the question I've been waiting for. Why couldn't Olette let this go? I rolled my eyes at her, "Olette, I've told you before, I seriously doubt he likes me like that."

"But he loves you!" Olette raved.

I sighed exasperatedly, "You don't know that! What, did he tell you?"

Olette gave me her sickly sweet smile and replied, "Maybe."

I clenched my teeth. Damn this girl is evil. However, A thought came to my head and I smiled at her evilly. Olette's sweet smile vanished and asked, "W-What?"

I kept on smirking and turned away from her and towards the boys. I didn't need a pair of eyes behind my back to know that her eyes widened. I then screamed out, "HEY HAYNER! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

I saw Hayner groan and Pence nudge him as both boys ran towards us. Olette turned me to face her and breathed, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." I replied sweetly.

Before Olette can reply back, Hayner and Pence were already next to us. Pence was out of breath and Hayner was glaring at me. He then said indifferently, "Didn't you notice that Pence and I were busy?"

"Does it look like I care?" I replied back sarcastically, "Anyway, Olette wants to go to the movies, but I can't go. Can you?"

I felt Olette's eyes bore into my back in shock as Hayner spat back, "And why should I?"

I grabbed his shirt, which he unbuttoned but luckily he had an undershirt, and whispered, "Because you like her, don't you."

I saw his face go completely red and he stammered, "Y-Yeah, s-so?"

I glanced at Olette, who must have heard me because she was tomato red too, and I replied, "What, a tough guy like you is actually scared to take a girl out on a nice evening? Who would've thought?"

"Fine, I'll take her."

I let go of his shirt and smirked out loud, "Good."

Hayner and Olette were so red, that I almost felt bad for doing this. But this is good for me and them. For me: I get Olette off my back for the night. Them: They can finally admit they actually like each other and move with life. I mean, seriously, ever since I knew them they've been basically gushing about each other in private. In public, you could totally tell just by the way Olette blushes when Hayner is standing close to her or how Hayner is always trying to impress her, even when it's totally not necessary. Both of them even told me that they like each other. But why the hold up? Beats me.

I was feeling very content with myself as I ran through all these facts until Hayner's mouth said something horrible, "Why don't you come with us with Pence?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Pence look away for a second, but he faced Hayner again. I shook my head and replied, "I can't. I have to prepare myself for the hell that is summer school."

"But summer school doesn't start until a week from now." Olette replied, though her cheeks were still pink.

I smiled forcibly at them and said, "Look, the point is that I want to be ready, unlike last time were I almost failed on _my first day_."

I looked at Pence and I immediately felt guilty. I saw his eyes flash with disappointment. I smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry Pence, but I really want to make an impression this year. Your my friend, you understand right?"

Pence smiled at me to and replied, "Sure, I understand."

"Thanks." I gave him one last big smile and turned to face Hayner and Olette. I then statedt, "Well, it's time for me to go. My mom freaked out last time because I was about a minute late from after school curfew."

All my friend's roleld their eyes and Hayner took the liberty in saying, "Sky, your mother is _always_ freaking out."

"And her dad." Olette added.

"And your brothers." Finished Pence.

I felt a twinge of annoyance surge my body. If I had any rule at all, it would be this: Nobody call my family weird, but me.

I guess the annoyance shown in my face because everybody looked away and mumbled "Sorry."

I shook my head and replied indifferently, "It's alright. Well, I'll go now."

I turned away from them and ran down the main street of the market as I yelled out, "I'll see you guys at the Hideout later tonight!"

"You better be there by 5, or you're buying the ice cream!" Hayner yelled back.

"Bye!" yelled the other two, but thier voices already sounded distant.

As I ran, I felt a light breeze around me and a sudden feeling a dread. I picked up the pace and ran down Main Street. The Accessory Shop and Candy Shop owners waved at me, and I gave them a small wave back as I tore my way home. I took a shortcut through a dark alley and made a sharp left, but before I could get out of there, I got jumped.

Even with the sun shining brightly high in the sky, the alleyway was as dark as night. I felt myself get pushed and scratched on my upper back and neck, and I fell to my knees. My natural defense instincts kicked in and I grabbed whatever was attacking me and threw it against the wall. It was surprisingly light weight, almost like a feather.

I tried to get to my feet, but I felt two more things jump on my back. Even through all the pain, I can sense what was attacking me. I felt two small feet, and two small...claws, scratching me as hard as they could. This could be either two very mutated cats, or two three year old with very long and sharp nails.

The pain was almost unbearable, but I was not about to die like this. I managed to stand up and ram myself into the wall behind me, and I stayed like that. I was hoping for my attackers to say anything, struggle, something! But I got nothing. I just felt them...disappear, as if they were made of smoke. I turned to look, and my attackers were gone.

The pain in my back escalated, but I knew I wasn't safe anymore. With every ragged breath that escaped my body, I tore my way towards home. I managed to get away from the labyrinth of dark alleyways and into the street of where I live. Why did my family decide to live on the corner of the street in the rural area of Twilight Town?

As I ran, the pain was just too great. I stopped and let out a strangled gasp. I felt my back and felt my uniform has been ripped to shreds, and something warm. I didn't dare to look. Before I could venture one for about thirty more feet, I was surrounded. Little black...things with big yellow eyes, antennas, clawed feet and hands had me surrounded.

When I locked eyes with one of them, my head began to hurt, probably even worse than my back. I closed my eyes and a fuzzy image emerged. All I saw was grey, and empty grey abyss. Then, I head a tiny gasp and those little black creatures, and they began to attack.

I opened my eyes and I noticed I was lying on the floor, and those creatures were hurting me. I tried to get up, but they kept on jumping on my head and entire body, biting and scratching. I felt dizzy from the vision and weak from my wounds. I decided that this was going to be my last hour. I took in one last gasp, but before I could let it out, I heard the sound of swishing metal, the metal hitting bodies, things gasping, and panting.

I heard a young man's voice, a voice my age, say, "Cura."

Suddenly, I felt the pain mostly disappear from my back, and my dizziness subside. I let out a groan as I sat myself up. I looked up to see my saviors, but the way they looked took my breath away. Both were wearing black coats, black elbow gloves, and a long silver zipper ran through the middle of the coat. The taller one had on black leather like shoes while the shorter one wore black leather high heels. It was easy to tell that they were not a part of this town, but who are they?

Both had their hoodies up, but they stared at me. I suddenly felt awkward and said in a whisper, "Thanks for saving me."

Both nodded at me, but kept their silence. We stayed like this for a few more seconds when I finally said, rather annoyed, "Well, could I at least get the honors of who saved me?"

Both hooded figures looked at each other, and the shorter one nodded. The taller one dropped his hood first, and my first impression was: Wow.

He has dirty blonde hair that stood up in a very spiky way, sapphire eyes with hints of silver in them, and had an emotionless look on his face. I felt a small pinch of pain at the back of my head, but I ignored it. The other one dropped the hood, and she was very pretty. She has black hair that reached just at her jaw line, and sapphire eyes and a pretty smile.

The boy said gruffly, "I'm Roxas." He then pointed at the girl and said, "And she's Xion."

"Nice to meet you." I replied grimly as I got up.

Silence.

Seriously, what is it with these people? Before I could rip my hair out from the silence, Xion asked me, "Can you see my face?"

"What?" I gave her a confused look as if she just dropped out of the sky, "Of course I can, why ask?"

"N-No reason." she stammered back.

Okay then. this conversation just got about ten times more awkward than needed. Before I could pester her more, Roxas asked me in a slightly worried tone, "The real question here is, why were the Heartless after you?"

"Heartless?" Okay, now I'm feeling sore, awkward, and confused.

"You don't know what they are?" he retorted.

"Nope, all I know is that they wanted to kill me."

"Strange." replied Xion, obviously concerned.

I took a step back and just gave these two the weirdest looks. I mean, Heartless, suddenly saving my life, matching outfits, what is this? I felt my breathing come up short as I asked, "W-Who are you people? What did those monsters want from me? Why are you here!?"

Both blinked at me, and Xion replied, "The real question is, who are you? Heartless, those little black things that attacked you, don't attack just out of nowhere."

"And," continued Roxas, "they especially they don't all go surround one girl for no apparent reason."

"Oh great," I grunted, "All of them were after me?"

Xion gave me a seemingly sympathetic look, "That's what out scanners indicated. Our mission was to eliminate the surrounding Heartless, but as soon as Roxas and I came here, they all moved to one specific area, which was here where you were being attacked. But why? They usually don't act like this...unless..."

"Unless she had a Keyblade." Roxas concluded.

_'Misisons...Heartless...Keyblades...Me...Why me?'_I thought to myself. My head swirled with many images of those weird key-shaped weapons, those teens on the platforms, the young man who looked like me, and the Heartless surrounding me. The pain in my head escalated, and I screamed.

Roxas and Xion ran up to help me, but I backed away. I yelled to them, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Leave me ALONE!"

Xion said to me, "We wouldn't be telling you this if you weren't someone...different, like me and Roxas. Please, just let us-"

She stepped forward, and the images seemed to increase. The feeling was overwhelming, and I couldn't take it. I backed away and yelled, "I'm not like you! I'm not!"

And, despite the soreness, the images swirling in my brain, and headache, I ran home, ignore their calls to come back and explain to me what had happened.

I stopped on my front door to catch my breath, shake the images out of my head, and relax my body-which was shaking from all the emotions I'm feeling. Sure, I'm different, I can see into people's minds and stuff, but getting attacked by Heartless? And all that talk about the Keyblade, and their mission to take the Heartless out, it's just too much. I mean, I'm an outcast of school, but I had a decent life. I'm not a super hero.

I took in one shaky breath, and felt a tingle go down my spine, like a shiver. I turned to see if someone was behind me, but nobody was there. I looked at the door and noticed that there were scratch marks on them, like the scratch marks I had on my back.

I lifted my hand to open the door, but when my finger touched it, the door opened with an eerie squeak. I pushed the door, and there was a silence in the house. Everything was pitch black.

In a think voice, I said out loud, "Mom? Dad? Mathew? Tommy?"

Then, from the left of me and into the kitchen, I head a small thump, and a whimper. I yelled out again, "Mathew? Tommy? If you're messing around with me, cut it out. I already had a bad enough day."

I walked closer towards my kitchen door, and the sound of the whimper came back. And before I could open the door, I heard my Mom's voice yell out in a high pitched squeal, "Skylar! Run!"

But as soon as those words escaped her lips, the door opened with a cold burst of dark wind. When the wind subsided, I saw my family, or what's left of them, lying on the kitchen floor. Silvery monsters surrounded the edges of the kitchen, and a man with his face covered with his hood towered over my family, and he was staring straight at me.

* * *

**_Okay, I could've written it a little better, but I actually really love this chapter. Expect to find more KH characters in the next chapter. Review and, goodnight :)_**


	3. Nobodies? Heartless?

This is probably the worst day of my life, and that's saying something. First I had that weird dream about those teens on platforms and the guy who looks like me, next was the stupid Heartless attack and those freaky other teens, and now a basic murder scene is happening in the kitchen of my house. What. The. Hell?

I looked forward, and my family was slowly turning into black smoke, right at my feet. Tommy and Mathew must've went down first, because their bodies are already halfway gone. Father was next, because only his feet were slowly dissolving. But my Mother… oh dear… she must've been struck down after yelling to me, because the tips of her feet began to dissolve, and her eye were widened with terror.

From the corners of my eyes, I saw some weird looking grey monsters. They seemed to be wearing robes that covered everything, even their faces. They have their hands inside the sleeves of the arms, and they have this weird emblem on the front. They surrounded the walls of the kitchen, but those things are not what are scaring me. The freaky dude in the black robe is scaring me.

He had on the same robes as those freaky teens I met a few minutes ago, but his hood was up. He seemed to be looking directly at me, and he seemed to be floating. It's just my freakin luck he had to be able to fly too.

Anyway, the creeper was looking at me and said, "So, you're Skylar."

His deep voice sent chills down my spine as he continued, "It's impressive that's you're still alive."

I found my voice and said without cracking my voice, "You sent those things?"

He chuckled at me, "Insolent girl, you had much to learn. Sadly, this is your final hour."

His feet touched the floor, and what remained of my family dissolved into smoke. I felt something inside of me break as I yelled, "What have you done with them!?"

"They meant nothing, Skylar. They're not even your real family members." He replied coldly.

I felt myself get washed over with sadness, but then it turned to anger. I screamed and ran towards the man. However, those monsters flew from their positions and made a barrier, but that didn't stop me. I punched the first one, and despite the fact that its face was as hard as a rock, it staggered back. I roundhouse kicked the other, and it flew onto the stove. I say I was doing pretty good, but sadly, I was horribly outnumbered.

Somehow, the monsters surrounded me as I took out two more and the man was floating above us all. He said nonchalantly, "Finish her."

I looked around, and I noticed all the monsters all lifted their hands up, and a type of purple force was coming out of them. They all took their aim, and fired. I remember screaming, and then closing my eyes. A searing white flashed, but I felt no pain. I was hesitant, but I opened my eyes slowly.

I didn't notice before, but I had my arms covering my face. I felt my right hand clutched around something, and when I looked, it was that oversized key.

"Whoa." I breathed.

It was beautiful; it's shaped like the crest of waves in the ocean, and it was navy blue near the hilt and sky blue on the tip. On the tip was a circle with the weird star-shaped charm. The actually hilt is gold in color and a some sort of Keychain was hanging at the bottom and it was the same shape as the charm.

I then heard a groan, and that's when I realized that not everybody died. The man in the robes tried to blink the pain away and the weird monsters just flew into the walls, and some got destroyed. The monsters, slowly but surely, got over their initial daze and the man regained his posture. He then said in a chilly tone, "So, you're also chosen to wield the Keyblade. So be it. Prepare for your defeat, because today, you won't be leaving this household."

The monsters jumped at me, and my natural survival instincts kicked in, and I did the logical thing if anybody else had a overlarged key in their hands. I swung hard at the first monster, and it dissolved into smoke. I turned to my right and sliced the head off the other and managed to destroy the one who tried to jump me from behind. In the first five minutes, I destroyed about ten monsters, but it seemed like more and more started to appear and attack. I looked at the man, and he was floating above it all, watching me fight off his creatures.

From inside his cape, I saw gold eyes burning with emptiness and hate. I felt an adrenaline burst and anger surge through me. The image of my family dying in front of my gave me the strength to keep fighting. I destroyed about twenty more monsters, and I was headed towards the man. He landed at the far side of the kitchen, and two red sabers were created in his hands. I felt my bone get heavier, and my muscles ache in pain. The anger and adrenaline were slowly going away, leaving depression behind. The only thing that's keeping me fighting was my will to live.

After struggling to kill off two more monsters, I was surrounded completely. I was taking more and more hits, and I knew I was going to lose. I gave one last, tired angry look at the man who killed my family, and did the natural thing. I took out two more of his monsters, and charged at him. He put his sabers in front of him, and I put the Keyblade in front of my face to protect me. However, a bright light suddenly flashed. I remember hearing the man scream out in rage, and a soft whisper.. so familiar... it said, "Your adventure begins."

* * *

_'Ugh... My head... My back... My everything.." _

Even with all the pain, I forced my tired eyes to open. The first things I noticed was that I was lying down on a dirt road and I still had my Keyblade in my hand. But there was something wrong with that statement. The problem? Twilight Town doesn't have any dirt roads. I managed to push myself into a sitting position and my eyes struggled to focus on to the dark road. I began noticing more and more things as the feeling of drowsiness left; like the soft breeze that flew behind me, the burning scratches from the battle I just fought started to hurt, three unusual crossroads laid before me, and a glowing light appeared from behind.

I turned around, and hissed since the scratches those Heartless gave me are still fresh and painful. What I saw was the one thing I least expected. It was an enormous castle, with amazing architecture. This castle made my house seem like a flea. I would've stayed like that, staring at the castle, until a voice ripped through the silence.

"Hm, well this is a surprise."

I gasped, and whirled around to find the voice. I heard it chuckle as it continued, "How ironic. I expected you to be a least a bit more...impressive."

I felt a surge of anger rush through me. I dug my Keyblade into the ground to help me stand up. After staggering a bit, I spat back, "Well, you wouldn't look so hot either if you were close to dying about five times."

The voice chuckled again, almost roaring with laughter. I kept on looking around, but there was nobody here. Great, what up with all the disemboweled voices speaking out to me?

The voice then said, as if it was deep in thought, "Hmm, that boy is more trouble than he's worth..."

"Who?" I asked.

It was silent. No reply. I cursed under my breath and looked around again. I was facing the crossroads, but I turned around to face the Castle. I faced forward again and decided to just pick a road and find my way back to Twilight Town. It couldn't be that far away. I took one step forward and doubled over in pain. I grabbed the right side of my stomach, and breathed in deeply.

I looked at the castle again...and maybe, just maybe, staggering along injured wasn't the best thing to do. I allowed myself to suck in all the remaining power I have, and turned myself around. Forcibly, I limped towards the castle. If I wasn't in such excruciating pain, I would've been in awe of this all. There were grassy sloped and trees. As I stopped to ease the pain and catch my breath, one tree in particular actually stood out to me. It was medium sized, and it was growing apples. I blinked at it, and a haze washed over me.

An image appeared, and it was this tree. I saw that I was hiding behind it, then a flashing light appeared. I heard a little girl scream, and then a gasp of shock. A high-pitched voice, now fading, said, _**"You're alive."**_

The haze cleared and my vision ended. I noticed that I was leaning on my Keyblade a little too much, and I almost fell face first into the road. I took in deep, shaggy breaths and trudged on. When I made it to the front door, I was muttering incoherent stuff, babbling on like a crazy person hyped up on sugar. I really don't remember, but I think I said, "If I could only...Cure..." and suddenly, most of the pain and exhaustion left my body. I felt more alert, more healthy. Slowly, I made myself stand straight. Minus the soreness, I felt way better.

And that's what freaked me out. I was just dying a second ago, and now I'm super healthy. After a minute or so, I shrugged it off. Maybe I was just making myself feel all that pain. With Keyblad in hand, I touched the door every so slightly, and it opened widely. Something in the back of my mind screamed out to me that this was usually the part in a scary movie where the stupid girl will go into the creepy castle and would later die one way or another. I looked down at my Keyblade, it began to glow slightly, warmly. It filled me with hope, and I walked inside.


	4. Chasing Memories

The inside of the castle was more beautiful than the outside, which is seriously saying something. The entire room was pearly white, not a smudge of dirt was seen. At the other side of the room were six swirly columns and stairs that went up about ten feet and another door. There wasn't any furniture in the room, no pictures, no anything. I walked in some more and the door slammed behind me. I turned around quickly and raised my Keyblade in defence, but nobody was there. I sighed slightly and turned back around towards the stairs.

As soon as I turned, I let out a scream of shock that could've easily get me killed if I was still in Twilight Town. Standing about five feet away from me was a girl who looked like that girl with black hair and that black suit...what's her name again...Xion? Well anyway, this girl looked a lot like her, except she has golden blond hair and soft sapphire eyes. She seemed young, about my age, and she wore a plain white dress that reached about mid-thigh, and she kept her head down. Her appearance didn't surprise me, what surprised me was the fact that she was transparent and didn't even acknowledge me.

However, she must have heard my scream, because even with her head down, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I wish I knew." I replied stiffy.

The girl looked up at me, soft sapphire against steely grey. Another fog came over and everything went grey. An image appeared, but it was all hazy. The boy who talked to me on the platform was there...and the boy with sandy blonde hair and the girl with blue hair. Everybody was laughing, even a little girl's laugh was heard. Suddenly, the girl with blue hair looked at me in the eyes, sapphire orbs staring into my eyes...

I forced the images out of my mind and clutched my head in my hands. My breath came out as ragged gasps, as if I was punched in the stomach.

"Interesting," Said the girl. I looked up at her in shock. I totally forgot that she was still here. She continued, "You block your memories out."

"Block them?" I replied shakily.

"Well," she said shyly, "Not intentionally. It seems like you have memories from the past, but can't exactly remember them."

Okay then, I'm seriously having a bad day. The girl smiled slightly, "Do you have a name?"

"Skylar."

The blonde girl smiled a fraction more and asked, "Do you want to remember your lost memories?"

I sighed heavily. _'I knew she was going to say something that freaky...This day has been freaky...My LIFE has been freaky...'_ I looked at her straight in the eyes and asked, "And exactly how are you going to do that?"

"I have a gift," she replied, "I can see into people's memories, and unravel the chain that's gotten messed up, or find pieces that are lost."

Whoa. Maybe I hit my head a little too hard on the road or something. I gulped, "W-What?"

"I see things, Skylar." She replied, "I'm actually restricted to a selected few...but... I see no connections between them and you. Yet, I can see your memories clear."

I took a step back and looked at her long and hard. My head was spinning as I thought, _'I __have blocked memories? Well...that explains all the weird visions and dreams...but what about the dream with the platforms? And how can girlie here see my memories, if we have no past connections?'_

I took in a deep breath, and said out loud, "What can you do to bring the memories?"

She shook her head and replied, "Your past is dark, full of raging Darkness and Hate. Do you want to remember all that pain?"

My breathing hitched. Is my past really that horrible? Her eyes seemed to cut right through me, as if she knew the answer but waiting for me to say it. Kind of reminds me of...well...me. A minutes of silence passed between us, but I replied emotionlessly, "I've been having these weird thoughts and dreams lately. I wonder if the life I lived in was a lie or not. I mean, I just say my adoptive family _die_ in front of me. I highly doubt my past could be any worse."

"You'd be amazed..." the girl replied sadly.

"How about you?" I retorted, "Don't you have a past you desperately wish to know about?"

The girl seemed downcast, "Well..."

She kept her head down and turned her back on me. Looks like I hit a nerve. She replied, "I do, but...it's complicated for people like me."

"Fair enough." I replied, "Now, back to my memories..."

The girl turned again and beckoned me forward. I stepped forward so we were at arms length. She then waved one skinny wand in front if my face and a card appeared. It had a sky blue outline, but the inside had a picture of Twilight town. On the corner it had the shape of a crown. Hesitantly, I reached for it. I touched it, and it was solid, so I grabbed it gingerly.

The girl turned to stand beside me and pointed at the door across from us. She said, "I've crafted these cards from your hidden memories. You use this card to go through the doors. One card per door. Cards will appear everything you go through a memory. Meet me at the top floor and whatever you don't remember, I'll help you."

I looked at her in the eyes and nodded confidently. She gave me a small smile, but suddenly a feeling of darkness fell upon me. I felt cold and clammy and I shivered. The girl's eyes widened in shock and she whispered, "I have to go now, please hurry before I could do something I might regret."

Before I could question her, she vanished. I looked at the card again, and all the recent events that happened in my town flashed before me. I never had the chance to tell my friends goodbye...or my family...

I felt the burning sensation of tears in the back of my eyes, and with a shaky breath, I walked up towards the white doors, opened it, and went inside, and the card the girl gave me disappeared as soon as I stepped inside.

* * *

As soon as I stepped into the door, I wish I hadn't. The sun was in my eyes at the moment, but once my eyes got used to it, I gasped. I was in the Secret Hideout, in Twilight Town. I looked behind me, and the white door was gone. What could this mean? Was everything just a dream.

I bitterly thought of the idea, but before I could say anything, the girl's voice spoke out to me, **_"What you see isn't real..."_**

I looked around, and if course nobody was there, but I knew who it was. I asked her, "What do you mean? Everything here seems real to me."

**_"That card,"_**the girl replied, **_"The one you used before going through the door, created this illusion from your memories. I crafted them for you, to better understand your past."_**

I nodded, but an uneasy feeling got me to ask, "But why here, in Twilight Town?"

Even if I didn't see her, I could tell she was giving me her small smile. She replied, **_"There was no better way to start. I had to get you here first, since it seems like you need a few friends at the moment."_**

Before I could respond, I felt her presence leave me. I knew that she can't talk to me for the time being. I put my hand to my tremble, rubbing the sore spot. This day is just so confusing and exhausting. I looked at the floor, pondering the thought of how uncomfortable sleeping on the floor would be like, an all to familiar, annoying voice yelled from behind me, "Sky!"

I jumped about a foot in the air and summoned my Keyblade. Once I turned, I realized it was just Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They seemed unfazed to the fact that I have a three foot long key-shaped sword in my hands.

Hayner was scowling, "Where have you been?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Olette replied, "Oh Hayner, give her a break. It was only one day."

"But we were supposed to give Seifer what he deserves today!" Hayner retorted.

Olette crossed her arms and glared. Pence shook his head and looked at me, a faint blush spread across his face. He said to me, "Aren't you supposed to be at your house anyway? Mathew and Tommy are probably home from school already."

_'Mathew...Tommy...'_ My eyes watered up and the tears threatened to spill. I turned away from them and Olette said, "Pence is right."

I heard Hayner grumble, "Right..."

I gave a short nod, and walked out without saying goodbye. I ran down countless streets and alleyways until I made it home. I looked at the door, and there were no scratches on them. I hesitated, but slowly, I reached for the doorknob, held the cold, bronze handle in my hand for a few antagonizing minutes, and with a forced thought, I flung it open.

Whenever walking into my home, you just know these few things. First, when you walk in the door, you're greeted by the living room in front of you, dining room to the right, and kitchen to the left. The kitchen has a white door while the entry to the dining room is just a doorway. When you go to the living room and turn left, you find a staircase that leads to my, my brother's, and my parent's rooms.

As soon as I opened the door, I head a deep voice yell out, "COME GET SOME!"

My eyes shot straight for the living room, and something broke and someone grunted. My newly found natural instincts kicked in and with a flick of a wrist, Brightcrest appeared in my hands. I charged for the living room, and when I busted in, it was just mayhem. Heartless everywhere, even on the stairway. A few jumped at me, but before I could get a swing at them, a couple flashs of black, white, green, and blue went before me and two people about a foot taller stood in front of me, fists in the ground and the Heartless evaporating.

I felt the sting of tears burn behind my eyes as the figures in front of me began standing up straight and turning around. The one on the left has dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes with a dash of freckles across his face. He was wearing a navy blue shirt and a leather jacket, and some dark washed jeans and black sneakers. The other guy on the right was his exact look alike, except he had on a green shirt, and instead of a leather jacket, he work a camo jacket, which the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. They were no older than sixteen.

They looked at me, and the one on the left smiled at me while the other gave me a wink. Nothing around me seemed to matter, not even the fact that the Heartless were destroying this house. It seemed like the world around me disappeared, and only left these two guys.

With a ragged breath, I managed to whisper, "Mathew...Tommy."


End file.
